You Vote for Love
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Two boys are in love with Chelsea. Pierre, sweet and hides his undying love behind a lie. Vaughn, scared of rejection for the girl of his dreams so he settles for second best. Who will win her heart? You decide! Reveiw or PM and VOTE! R&R Please!


The jug of milk fell to the floor. The metal clanked, but that was obviously not enough to distract my best friend from making out with my worst enemy. Her face was flushed as he held it in his strong hands and his warm lips were pressed against her.

I had to keep my cool. So, I was in love with him. I'd known that for a while now, but I'd obviously missed my chance. I couldn't let him know. He had to think my feelings were still platonic. It took a few seconds, but I managed to form my lips into a convincing smirk.

"Am I interrupting something?" Whoo! Go me! My voice didn't shake once.

His violet eyes widened and he quickly disconnected himself from her. "Chelsea? I didn't see you there."

I shrugged. "It's alright. I won't tell anyone. There are enough rumors about you two going around." Vaughn gave me a look that told me that wasn't why he was sorry, but I ignored it. I smiled and picked up the milk to hand to him. "Happy birthday."

He took it sadly and shook his head. "Chelsea-."

"Don't worry about it. I Mind watch people make out. Even if it is my best friend. See you later Sabrina. I'm… You know… I'm just gonna go." My voice cracked and I resisted clearing my throat. If he hadn't heard the crack he'd defiantly hear it if I coughed. I turned and walked away before he could say a thing.

******

"He was kissing her!" I exclaimed to my other best friend (and the only person who knew of my love of Vaughn). "I thought… I mean…. It's all my fault. I took to long."

Pierre stroked my hair soothingly. "It'll be alright Chelsea. He'll see what he missed out on and come running back. You'll see."

I smiled at him, holding back my tears. I hated crying in front of people. Especially my friends. Kinda backwards, huh? I mean, if you can't cry in front of your friends then who can you cry in front of? "Thanks Pierre. How's you wooing of Natalie coming?"

He blushed and started wringing his hands. "Slowly. I tell her eventually."

I sniffed and hugged him tightly. He was just so adorable. "Well, it better be soon. I've seen that new guy, Mark, making eyes at her."

He looked away and sighed. "Maybe it's for the best. For both of us, I mean. Vaughn missed out on a great girl, so maybe… there's someone better for you, and maybe for me too?"

I smiled and hugged him again. "Thanks Pierre. I'm glad that you're my friend."

"Yeah," He muttered. There was something in his voice that I couldn't place but I brushed it off.

He let me bury my face in his neck as he hugged me back. We were laying down in the meadow so the fact that I was taller than him didn't matter at the moment. It used to be the three of us. Pierre to my right, Vaughn to my left. They didn't really consider each other friends, but they both were my friends, therefore forced to hang out together. We just lay down for hours watching the sky. Pierre would chatter about his newest dishes and Vaughn would only speak when he told my short blonde friend to shut up. Pierre would pout and look absolutely childish so that I was forced to hug him tight. He would blush and stammer and try to wiggle out of my arms, claiming to be allergic to physical contact. I would joke about how that didn't seem to affect him when he was with Natalie, and then everything would start over again after five minutes of silence.

Now it was just my and Pierre. It happened gradually. One day, Vaughn didn't come. I brushed this off. He could miss a single day of pure laziness, couldn't he? Then two weeks later, he'd miss again. Then, after three seasons I noticed that he stopped coming completely. He was busy at the store, so I was fine with it, but Pierre was all in a frenzy about him abandoning me. He stopped speaking to Vaughn after that, so the three of us never hung out all together anymore.

I woke up to a small soft hand brushing through my hair. Wait, woke up? I sat up and saw that it was late afternoon and Pierre and I were still in the meadow.

********

"Ah! You're awake," He sad as he sat up as well. "You know, you snore."

My jaw dropped. "I do not!"

"Do too. You sound like a pig. Snort snort snort, snort snort snort."

"Yeah well… You're short. So ha!"

He rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. "Oh, very mature. What are you, nine?"

"No, but you look like you are!"

His eyes narrowed playfully. "Not funny."

"Was too!"

"Was not."

"Was too." I snatched his hat from his head and plopped it on mine. "Wow! You're even short without the hat!"

"Hey give me my hat back!" He reached up to get his hat but couldn't even reach the rim. I walked away casually with his hat on my head.

"Bye Pierre! I like this hat, I think I'll keep it!"

"Oh no you won't!"

********

I was humming happily as I walked onto my farm. I did eventually give Pierre his hat back.

I froze when I saw Vaughn sitting on my doorstep. He looked up when I walked up to him and shot to his feet. "Chelsea! You're back. I'm sorry. I felt kind of bad about how that ended. I feel like I should apologize or something but I don't know what to say."

I shook my head. "It's okay Vaughn. You didn't do anything wrong." I grinned. "We're still friends right?"

He blushed. "About that… I've been feeling weird around you for a while. I just don't know what to say to make this better, so…"

Then… he kissed me.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO

**Hey there! I can't decide whether to make this a VaughnXChelsea story or a PierreXChelsea story. So please review and tell me which one you think should win Chelsea's heart! This will be a two shot and I'm hoping to get the second one out in a week or so, so vote now! Please?**


End file.
